Dizer Adeus
by Sibila
Summary: YAOI. Uma fic antiga q estou subindo aqui, com o casal inusitado KamusShaka, meio triste e tal ai, sou péssima em sumários...'.


**Aviso 1: **Esta é uma fic antiga que já havia publicado há uns três anos, (mas não aqui no fanfiction.net), então já deve ser conhecida por algumas pessoas.

**Aviso 2: **Essa fic é **YAOI (Homem x Homem, gay, homossexual, etc...)** e se esse tema não te agrada, sinta-se a vontade para apertar o botão "retornar" aí em cima. Mas, se for o contrário, bem, espero poder te divertir um pouco!

**Aviso 3: **Os personagens não me pertencem e sim ao Kurumada, Toei, etc. Não estou lucrando nada com ela. É apenas coisa de fã.

Par : Kamus/Shaka

* * *

Eu me lembro quando tudo aconteceu. Quando meu coração se abriu para o amor, para a rendição e para essa dor que sinto agora. Foi numa noite tranqüila no Santuário de Athena e eu estava achando bom não ter batalhas, pelo menos por um tempo, visto que, apesar de ter sido educado para isso desde muito cedo, tornando-me por fim o cavaleiro guardião da Casa de Virgem, preferia cuidar do meu lado espiritual e de meus aprendizes.

Você sabia disso, não sabia? De como eu gostava de aproveitar essas calmarias para dedicar-me às atividades que mais apreciava. E era isso que eu estava fazendo naquele momento, preparando-me para mais uma de minhas meditações.

Você se lembra quando eu estava tentando meditar e você vinha tirar minha concentração com seus beijos e seus abraços? Dizendo que chegava daquilo e que queria me amar? Bons momentos aqueles...

Mas naquela hora você não estava lá, ainda, não fazia parte da minha vida desta forma e eu estava só, sentado sobre diversas almofadas, com roupas confortáveis, entoando baixinho um mantra de minha terra natal e buscando a paz interior necessária à minha viagem por outras regiões espirituais.

Só que não consegui produzir o efeito esperado em minha alma e isso já vinha acontecendo há algum tempo. Estava se tornando um hábito incômodo. Eu simplesmente não conseguia mais atingir o meu estado contemplativo, mesmo tentando manter a mente tranqüila, a respiração suave e fazendo uso de todos os rituais que conhecia. Minha mente não conseguia mais serenar de todo. E o motivo não era aqueles cavaleiros de bronze que lá do extremo oriente alegavam que uma jovenzinha chamada Saori era a encarnação da deusa Athena. Realmente não me preocupava muito com isso. Talvez se eu pudesse imaginar o que iria acontecer depois, ficaria mais preocupado, desesperado, mas naquela hora, não.

O que realmente me incomodava era a sua bela presença, cativante e insidiosa, que vinha invadindo minha mente a tempos e fazendo despertar sensações quase esquecidas. Logo em mim, que há muito tinha abdicado dos prazeres para seguir o caminho da iluminação. Não entendia como isso podia acontecer. E não queria aceitar. Não queria me deixar levar por suas palavras sempre simpáticas e amigas e seus olhares que faziam meu corpo aquecer-se e vibrar. Não podia. Mas bastava olhar dentro de seus olhos azuis para que minhas convicções esmorecerem e para que o desejo ardesse dentro de meu peito.

Eu pensava: porque Kama resolveu atormentar-me daquele jeito? Fazendo-me ansiar tanto por sentir o gosto de seus lábios e o toque de suas mãos?

Tentação.

Seria esse mais um teste? Se fosse não tinha certeza se o superaria. Mas isso era impensável. Não me entregaria a esse sentimento que se expandia em meu coração, aguçando meus sentidos e deixando-me predisposto a qualquer coisa vinda de outro cavaleiro. E era um outro cavaleiro. Você. Um cavaleiro.

Não. Não podia. Mas também não agüentava mais resistir as suas sutis investidas, já que, o que meu coração pedia era que eu cedesse.

Tentação.

E lá estava eu, pensando em você como sempre. Tentando saber quando tudo isso iria acabar, revoltado com o que estava acontecendo comigo, como se essa revolta fosse adiantar em algo.

Bem... então cansado de procurar, pela milésima vez, explicações para o que estava sentindo e vendo que não ia mesmo conseguir meditar, resolvi dar uma volta pelos jardins que rodeavam o santuário. Estava uma noite bem agradável, você se lembra? Com um belo luar iluminando parcamente os arredores e uma brisa fresca e suave agitando a copa das árvores. Sempre gostei de passear por aqueles jardins e pelo bosque e também não queria mais ficar pensando em minha provação, que era você. Mas o esplendor ao meu redor só piorava tudo. Era como se todo o meu ser buscasse por você no intuito de compartilharmos juntos aquele momento. E pensava: onde estaria ele? O que estaria fazendo? Porque não vinha até aqui, me atormentar com seus encantos e gentilezas?

E foi nesta hora que senti seu cosmos, que me era tão conhecido, avizinhando-se do lugar onde eu estava, como uma atenção dos céus às minhas preces inconfessáveis e Kama sussurrando ao meu ouvido que não adiantava tentar quebrar as correntes que prendiam minha alma a sua.

Virei-me, então, hesitante, para ver seu vulto que se aproximava.

E você estava tão lindo.

- _bonne nuit, mon ange_. - disse você com aquele sorriso que me fazia sentir uma agitação por dentro. Chamando-me de anjo daquela forma atrevida. - Linda noite, não?

- Sim... muito. - respondi, sendo envolvido pelo agradável aroma que de você exalava e pelo magnetismo de sua presença. Será que você sabia como me fascinava? Sim, sabia. A Tentação em pessoa. - E ainda bem que continua tudo calmo por aqui. - comentei, olhando para o céu e querendo livrar-me do poder que você tinha de corromper minha alma.

- Mas temo que não por muito tempo. - você murmurou e começou a andar vagarosamente, olhando-me e inclinando um pouco a cabeça, num convite à caminhada.

- Por que diz isso, Kamus? - perguntei enquanto seguia ao seu lado, admirando o leve oscilar de seus cabelos escuros e a linha primorosamente cinzelada de seu perfil. Tudo em você me cativava, sabia? Sim, claro que sabia. - Acha que aqueles pequenos samurais virão aqui nos importunar?

Você me olhou e sorriu de meu comentário impertinente. - Eles acreditam que protegem a Deusa, assim como nós, e buscam a verdade. - respondeu em sua calma habitual. Fico pensando em como duas almas tão serenas permitiram que tal paixão as consumisse. Paixão intensa e fugaz.

- E onde está essa verdade que eles tanto buscam? - perguntei com um leve sarcasmo na voz. - Será que eles devem vir até aqui para comprovarem, de uma vez por todas, o quanto estão errados e morrerem por causa disso?

Você virou o rosto em minha direção com aquele olhar que me fazia amolecer, sério e afetuoso e naquele dia, um pouco melancólico. - E se eles não estiverem errados? - murmurou e voltou a olhar para frente, para a trilha entre as árvores que seguíamos, com a claridade da lua infiltrando-se pelos ramos e tecendo pálidos mosaicos pelo chão coberto de folhas secas.

Ficamos em silêncio por um espaço de tempo, com apenas o barulho que nossos pés faziam ao pisar aquelas folhas quebradiças.

- Pensar assim é traição, Kamus. - comentei por fim, olhando para você de lado. Naquela época nada sabia eu da verdade, apesar das minhas desconfianças. - E creio que essa sua condescendência se deve àquele cavaleiro de cisne, que faz parte da dita confraria, não é?

- _Mon ange_, você já deve ter percebido as sutis mudanças que estão acontecendo no santuário. Mudanças essas que, ao meu ver, não são para melhor, e que não tem qualquer relação com _le petit chevalier_. - disse você no mesmo tom de voz calmo. - E certas atitudes de Mestre Ares...

- Pare, Kamus. - interrompi, ficando angustiado. Tínhamos chegado a uma clareira no bosque onde havia um caudaloso rio de águas cristalinas e uma grama baixa e orvalhada que cobria o chão. - Não quero saber de sua traição, pois não quero ter que tomar qualquer atitude sobre isso. - Disse e recostei-me em uma árvore, de olhos fechados, recusando-me a encarar você e tentando entender como podia pensar em ser desleal ao mestre do santuário, equiparando-se, assim, a Aioros.

Você se aproximou de mim. - Pensei que poderia dividir minhas dúvidas com você, _mon ange_... particularmente com você... e abra esses olhos que gosto tanto de admirar, _s'il vous plaît_...você fica tanto tempo com eles fechados. - disse num tom de voz baixo e contido. Seu hálito quente tão perto de minha boca que me fez abrir os olhos, alarmado, e mergulhar de vez no seu olhar azul.

Será que naquele momento você ouviu as batidas alucinadas de meu coração, que estava tão perto do seu? Não sei. Só sei que, pego assim de surpresa, gaguejei alguma coisa sem nexo e me afastei o suficiente para que meu ritmo cardíaco desacelerasse um pouco.

- Me desculpe, Kamus. – disse eu após me recompor. - Sabe que pode confiar em mim sobre qualquer assunto... menos a respeito deste. - nada comentei sobre olhos e sobre o fato de ficar me chamando de anjo a cada instante. E você vinha fazendo isso há alguns dias. Por acaso havia asas brotando de minhas costas para receber esse tratamento? Ainda por cima dizendo que eu era seu anjo? Pensava eu incomodado. Que eu era seu você já sabia, mas eu, ainda não. Só desconfiava. Tinha quase certeza, mas não queria reconhecer... Essa minha maldita recusa.

- Mas, _mon ange_, você acredita que tudo que Mestre Ares faz e diz é o certo? - você perguntou sem alterar a voz. - Realmente acredita nisso? - e veio se aproximando de novo.

- Eu... eu não sei... eu... - balbuciei recuando. Onde estava minha tranqüilidade e eloqüência? Sinceramente não sei. Você me atiçava mental e sensualmente e eu me confundia ainda mais. O que esperava de mim naquele momento? Que eu reconhecesse que Mestre Ares era um insano e que deveríamos destruí-lo? Que Saori era a encarnação da Deusa Athena? Que eu estava apaixonado por você? Provavelmente tudo junto, não é? - Eu não quero falar sobre isso porque eu mesmo não sei o que pensar. - admiti, olhando dentro dos seus olhos. - Só sei que devemos lealdade a este santuário e que Ares é o mestre supremo dele.

Ficamos nos fitando por um tempo e somente o doce ciciar do rio e da brisa nas árvores podia ser ouvido.

- Está bem. Não vou mais atormentar você com minhas suspeitas. - você disse, desviando o olhar. - Eu só acho que algo vai acontecer, algo grande e que irá mudar nossas vidas... vidas essas que são tão transitórias... - você estava com o olhar perdido no céu. Meio alheio... estranho... o que estava pensando?

- Kamus. - falei eu, aproximando-me um pouco mais. - Se algo acontecer, como você diz, não acha que pode ser para melhor? ...Sinto uma tristeza em você que não compreendo.

Você abaixou os olhos, encontrando com os meus, que deveriam estar súplices por entendimento e me olhou como se quisesse entrar por dentro de mim. - Se algo acontecesse, _mon ange_, você aprovaria?... E não me refiro a grandes batalhas, mas a algo menor, _intime_.

Parei, prisioneiro de seu olhar mais uma vez e percebendo claramente a mudança radical de assunto. Eu às vezes ficava meio acabrunhado com esse seu dom de me desorientar com meia dúzia de palavras que vinham repletas de sentimentos, dúbias. - Eu... eu não sei... Não posso dizer se aprovaria se não sei do que se trata. – disse, me fazendo de desentendido. Lembro que naquela hora senti uma vontade doida de inventar qualquer coisa e sair bem rápido dali... mas também queria ficar. Eu não sabia direito o que queria.

Você sorriu e deixou seu olhar vaguear um pouco. - Você sabe do que eu estou falando, _mon ange_... - disse tornando a me olhar e se aproximando. Tentei recuar, mas você segurou meu braço, determinado. - Falo de nós dois e do que sinto por você há tempos... da paixão que sinto por você... – confessou de forma simples e direta. Tão direta que minha mente levou alguns segundos para registrar a mensagem mas minha pele, mais inteligente, arrepiou-se toda. Eu pensava: Ele está apaixonado por mim. Certo. E agora? O que devo dizer? Que também estou apaixonado por ele? E eu estou apaixonado por ele? Claro que estou, ele sabe disso, mas, e a minha vida que iria seguir um caminho espiritual que não casava com uma declaração dessas e nem com esses sentimentos que adejavam dentro de mim? E nós dois somos homens. Não era para estarmos aqui dizendo que somos apaixonados um pelo outro. Hum... Mas isso realmente importava? Que somos homens e etc? Será que importava, se o afeto que eu via brilhar naqueles olhos adoráveis era o bastante para me fazer feliz eternamente? Eu deveria estar com a expressão mais parva do mundo enquanto esses pensamentos circulavam pelo meu cérebro. - Hã... eu... Kamus... eu... - murmurei idiotamente, sem saber para onde olhar.

Você pegou meu rosto entre as mãos, me olhando tão ternamente que não pude mais resistir, principalmente com você dizendo que me amava e que não podia mais esperar uma decisão minha... Fazendo-me derreter. - Kamus... eu... - comecei a dizer, mas seus dedos pousaram em minha boca, calando-a.

- E sei que você me quer também e você sabe que eu sei... por favor, não fuja mais de mim... - você murmurou e foi aproximando o rosto do meu. Fugir estava longe da minha mente naquele instante, na verdade eu não queria pensar em mais nada, só em ter sua boca colada a minha e finalmente sentir seu gosto. Meus lábios se abriram para receber seu beijo apaixonado, sua língua que se enroscou na minha tão perfeitamente. Senti suas mãos deslizando por minhas costas, pelos meus cabelos, segurando minha nuca para aprofundar mais ainda aquele momento em que estávamos finalmente nos braços um do outro.

É difícil descrever o que é estar nos braços da pessoa que se ama pela primeira vez. Mas você devia saber como eu me sentia. Eu não tinha mais medidas e nem limites e meu corpo já não mais me pertencia, mas sim as suas mãos que me exploravam, ávidas. Eu sabia no meu íntimo que iria sucumbir à paixão, mas não pensei que seria tão rápido. Não pensei que minha necessidade de você me fizesse ceder tão completamente ao primeiro toque. Estaria você surpreso com essa minha entrega? Por deixar que suas mãos me tocassem daquele jeito, entrando por dentro de minhas roupas sem o menor pudor, enquanto minhas mãos buscavam conhecer todos os recantos de seu corpo? Não. A nossa fome era na mesma medida e nos livramos rapidamente de todos aqueles panos que impediam essa sondagem mútua, atirando-os no chão para servirem de cama aos nossos corpos inflamados.

O que eu poderia querer mais que não fosse estar ali com você? Sentindo seus lábios percorrerem minha pele como se quisessem me devorar, sorvendo todo o sal e o calor e me fazendo delirar de excitação? Meu corpo era como as cordas de um afinado violino, respondendo a maestria de sua boca e de suas mãos. Que Kama se regozijasse com sua vitória sobre mim. Pouco me importava. O que importava era sentir o peso de seu corpo sobre o meu enquanto sua boca buscava a minha para mais um beijo voraz, chupando meus lábios, minha língua, bebendo os gemidos que saiam de mim. O que importava eram seus lábios e suas mãos descendo por meu corpo novamente, os seus cabelos sedosos roçando minha pele quando sua boca engolia meu sexo e me fazia gritar de espanto e prazer. Prazer esse que percorria meu corpo todo em descargas elétricas, me deixando totalmente entregue as suas carícias e desejoso que você me fizesse seu.

Como pude pensar que era um asceta quando, naquele momento, minha lascívia me fazia pedir que você me possuísse? Quando, apesar do receio, deixei que você abrisse minhas pernas, erguendo-as, me invadindo? Nada mais eu era do que um homem que se entregou por inteiro a sua paixão. Eu a você pertencia e você sabia disso desde o começo. Quando me chamava de anjo e um anjo que era seu. Que você entrasse em mim, de forma tão carinhosa e paciente, era um direito seu. Vencido eu estava e a você ofereci minha rendição, gratamente. Era algo que devia acontecer. E não me arrependo de nada do que houve entre nós. A não ser o fato de eu ter demorado tanto para permitir que você me amasse. Que eu demorasse tanto a assumir meu amor por você e mandar, desta forma, para o inferno todas as minhas dúvidas e temores. Afinal o que poderia ser mais prazeroso que sentir você me preenchendo e ouvir nossos gritos roucos e extasiados ecoando pela noite vazia? Sentir seu corpo saciado desabar sobre o meu, deixando-se envolver por meus braços para o nosso merecido descanso? Nada poderia ser mais prazeroso e nada mais importava a não ser este momento em que estávamos finalmente um nos braços do outro e sua boca procurava a minha para um beijo suave, amoroso; nossas línguas deslizando uma na outra preguiçosamente, sem pressa alguma. Só o sentimento forte que nos unia. Nossos olhos fitando-se numa conversa silenciosa, íntima. Que só a nós dois interessava.

Naquele momento pensei que minha felicidade estava completa e nada poderia me magoar. Porque eu tinha certeza do amor que partilhávamos. Que viessem as batalhas desde que você estivesse ao meu lado. Sentia-me tão confiante. Eu não sabia o que iria acontecer. Não sabia. Não percebi a mão de Shiva pairando, inexorável, sobre o nosso amor e você nunca me alertou sobre os seus temores. Até hoje não sei se você sabia que, ao passo de algumas semanas, iríamos nos separar irremediavelmente. Que você seria tirado de mim da forma mais brutal e pelas mãos de um menino. Um garoto que provou ser merecedor do mestre que teve e extinguiu, assim, a minha vontade de viver. Não pensei que essa batalha chegaria tão longe a ponto de me ferir desse jeito. Que meu corpo sofresse com o combate era algo previsível, mas que minha alma também seria mortalmente atingida e da pior forma possível, eu não poderia imaginar. E o que sou eu agora senão devoto de minha dor, já que minha proximidade com Deus se resume ao desespero que sinto por Ele ter arrancado você de mim?

E agora, olhando para seu rosto sem vida, frio, este rosto que sempre me presenteou com sorrisos adoráveis, cheios de calor, maldigo a mim mesmo pelo tempo que perdi de estar ao seu lado, quando teimava em recusar seu amor, fugindo de você. Porque fui tão tolo assim? Se o que eu desejava era me entregar à paixão que me devorava por dentro? Será que eu pensava que sempre haveria tempo para o nosso amor?

Porque não volta para mim, meu amado? Volte para mim, pois não encontro forças para continuar sem você ao meu lado. O que posso fazer para ter você de volta? O que devo fazer? A quais deuses devo implorar perdão pela falta que cometi ao tentar resistir ao amor que você me dedicava? Será que eles não podem se compadecer dessas lágrimas que caem sobre seu rosto gelado e assim devolver essa vida que a mim pertencia?

Porque o horror de ver você morto em meus braços se abateu sobre mim? Porque?... Deus!... Porque?

Eu não quero saber de mais nada a não ser de te prantear e me desesperar, mas não posso. Sou um cavaleiro e sei o que devo fazer. Você se foi meu amor e eu estou só. Devo levar esse corpo que tanto amei ao seu túmulo e me despedir. Dizer adeus a esses olhos nos quais eu me via cercado de amor e carinho e a essa boca que só sabia me dizer palavras amáveis... a essas mãos que tanto me deleitaram com carícias e a esses braços que só sabiam me confortar...

Dizer adeus aos momentos que passei com você... aos seus sorrisos ternos... ao som melodioso de sua voz...

Dizer adeus a tudo o que eu amava em você... o que era tudo... porque eu amava tudo em você...

Dizer adeus... ao nosso amor...

... Adeus...


End file.
